


Blush and Blow

by giggy_milkovich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Eileen asked for smutty realism and I just hope I delivered, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Post-Canon, Smutty Realism, there's maybe 0.0002 seconds of mild angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:59:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giggy_milkovich/pseuds/giggy_milkovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set in the same universe as my <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3686793/chapters/8154174">Family Values</a> multi-chap fic. Events take place 7 years after S5 - except no breakup.)<br/>Ian and Mickey are married and cute and stupid and happy. What else do you need?<br/>Note: you don't need to read the multi-chap to understand this - it's 99% fluff/smut - but obviously feel free to read my fics! :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blush and Blow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peeves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peeves/gifts).



“Ian, you home?” Mickey yelled as he shuffled through the door, slinging his backpack and hoodie on the ground. “I dropped off Yev at Svet’s. Wanna order in or something?”

 

He scanned the room, taking in the silence he was met with. “Hello? Ian? Mandy? _Anybody_ home?” He began walking further in until his boot slipped on something beneath his feet. “Shit fu—what the hell?” Fresh red rose petals were scattered in a thick trail on the floor. He figured they were Mandy’s until he saw where they led. He followed, stepping on either side so as not to slip again before knocking on the closed door.

 

“Ian?” Mickey knocked lightly. When he was still met with no answer, he opened the door to see Ian naked and spread out on the bedspread, surrounded by even more rose petals. Mickey’s eyes drank in the sight before stilling on Ian’s hand as it stroked his hardening cock. He could’ve sworn he burst into flames within seconds.

 

“I’m feeling better…” Ian smirked as he cocked an eyebrow and stared at Mickey dead-on.

 

Mickey’s lip trembled as he met the pair of eyes, dark pools brimming just for him. It was all just for him. It took every ounce of strength for Mickey to form an answer.

 

“N—no shit.” He didn’t dare take his eyes off of him as he unbuckled his jeans and shook off his boots. His breath quickly grew labored, rushing to feel every inch of the man he loved, with special attention to the nine inches throbbing in his hand. He flung his shirt across the room and pounced, itching to touch Ian, kiss Ian, worship every part of him until he knew just how much he was loved. Ian’s low libido for the past three weeks had been difficult for both of them, and cold showers and mindless distractions only got them so far. He couldn’t wait another minute.

 

Mickey straddled Ian’s hips possessively, pinning him down and smacking his hand away from his cock. He pinned the man’s arms above his head and attacked his lips hungrily, seeking out his tongue with his own and feeling the fire grow inside him until it scorched his skin. He pulled back, Ian biting at his lower lip and left open-mouthed kisses down his jaw and neck. He bit and sucked the skin above Ian’s collarbone, marking what was his as he rubbed his hands up and down Ian’s sides. Ian hissed in response, bucking his hips up to Mickey’s and grinding against them, wordlessly begging for more contact. Mickey chuckled, scooting farther down to lick a trail down Ian’s abs, paying close attention to his nipples as he passed and lightly circling the skin around them. Ian bucked harder before giving up complete restraint and clawing his fingers into Mickey’s scalp.

 

“Suck me off,” Ian breathed out, voice low and dripping with lust.

 

Mickey obliged, scooting down until he lay between Ian’s open legs, rose petals matted to the front of his own. He kissed the insides of Ian’s thighs, moving close enough to his dick that his breath tickled the sensitive skin and caused it to twitch. He then sucked two marks into Ian’s hipbones, enjoying the whines and pulls that follow his teasing. Only when Ian’s moans became loud and demanding did Mickey finally lick up Ian’s shaft and suck the head into his mouth, lapping at the pre-come that leaked from the top. He moaned around the thickness in this mouth, loving how it pulsed against his skin and warmed his tongue.

 

“ _F—F—FUCK Mickey,_ I’ve missed you.”

 

He moved his head down deeper, taking in more of Ian until he hit the back of his throat, swallowing around him and holding the man’s hips down onto the mattress. Ian’s back arched at the sensation, scattering the petals beneath his body and he grabbed for any bit of Mickey he could reach—his hair, his shoulders, his biceps, just basking in his touch and how his mouth moved over his dick with such appreciation.

 

“Holy shit, I can’t—Mick, I’m close I’m gonna—”

 

Mickey kept firm, digging his fingernails deeper into Ian’s hips, dragging him closer to reach underneath and grab at his ass with one hand and tug lightly at his balls with the other. He loved the power he felt when Ian was like this, unraveling beneath him as he lay trapped him between his lips, Mickey humming as he bobbed up and down. He felt his nose twitch as he pushed down once more, a tickle brushing at the back of his throat. Mickey tried holding back, focusing on the 1st prize cock in his mouth until

 

 _“AAAAAACHOOOOO!”_ Mickey sneezed loudly, choking back on Ian as he coughed and sneezed twice more.

 

Ian’s eyes shot open as he sat up on his forearms and looked down on his quickly wilting dick and the man lying beside it.

 

“Are you…did you just sneeze on my dick?” Ian spoke in huffs, trying to make sense of what just happened.

 

Mickey’s cheeks turned scarlet as he sat back on his knees and wiped at his mouth. He averted Ian’s gaze with a force Ian had never before witnessed.

 

“I…I….” He couldn’t find the words. Were there even words to find? Never in his life had something more embarrassing happened, and definitely not in the middle of a blowjob with his horny husband. 

 

The two were froze in confused silence, neither quite sure how to process what just happened until a small laugh escaped Ian’s lips, becoming a heavy cackle and snort as he fell back onto the bed. “Damn, has it been that long? You allergic to my dick now?”

 

Mickey’s cheeks burned even redder as he crawled out from between Ian’s legs, shoving them as he moved. “Fuck off, asshole, you know I got allergies.”

 

“And apparently one of them’s my dick,” Ian replied, still keeling over with laughter.

 

Mickey rolled his eyes, hopping off the bed and grabbing his boxers. “Fuck you. Next time, don’t ask me to blow it then.”

 

“Hey, c’mon wait,” Ian reached out, pulling Mickey’s wrist and directing him back to the bed. “Don’t be embarrassed, it was just a sneeze, it’s okay.” He kissed Mickey’s hand before turning his body towards him and lazily kissing up his stomach and stroking his back. He looked up at him with puppy dog eyes through his lashes “You gotta admit it was pretty funny, though.”

 

Mickey moved back, separating them. “Yeah, ha-ha very funny.” He slipped on his boxers and trudged out of the room.

 

“Oh Mickey, come the _fuck_ on!” Ian called out, rolling off the bed and following after him.

 

Mickey leaned over the fridge, opening a beer and taking a generous gulp. Ian leaned against the wall and silently waited.

 

“You mind putting on some boxers? We eat in here you know,” Mickey scoffed as he eyed his naked husband covered in crushed petals and handprints.

 

Ian chuckled, moving closer. “Oh… _I know…_ ”

 

Mickey couldn’t’ help the small smile that broke across his lips. Ian brushed against him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “I’m still mad at you, jerk,” Mickey whispered lowly, although his gentle strokes on Ian’s biceps said otherwise.

 

“Hmmmmm,” Ian breathed against Mickey’s neck, sending a chill down the older man’s spine. “Can I make it up to you?”

 

“I don’t know… _can you?_ ” Mickey challenged, wiggling his eyebrows playfully as he rucked his pelvis into Ian’s. “I know you’ve been outta commission for a bit, so I don’t wanna wear you out...”

 

“Oh really?”

 

Mickey licked his lips in agreement, leaning forward to press a lingering kiss on Ian’s lips.

 

Without warning, Ian grabbed the backs of Mickey’s thighs, hoisting him up and around his waist, the beer can dropping from his hands and spilling out on the floor. He surged forward and met him with a heavy kiss, holding nothing back and stealing every drop of air from Mickey’s lungs. He walked them forward until Mickey’s back hit one of the kitchen cabinets, Ian standing between his legs while Mickey sat back on the counter. When Ian finally pulled away, Mickey’s breath was ragged, lips raw and begging for more. Ian smiled against his cheek and trailed kisses behind his ear, biting at the reddened lobe. Ian pulled back slightly, only to let out a fake sneeze loud enough to jolt Mickey.

 

“You _dick!_ ” Mickey yelled, pushing Ian away and laughing as he hopped down off the counter. Ian yelped and ran out into the living room as Mickey chased after him. They jumped over furniture and knocked over books as they hollered and dodged one another. “This isn’t over, fuckhead!”

 

“Better not be!” Ian answered, circling the small space and throwing a decorative pillow at Mickey’s head. He faked left and grabbed hold of Mickey’s hips, throwing him over his shoulder and tossing him onto the couch. They both tried to catch their breath as Ian intertwined their fingers over their heads. “Now, where were we?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Beyonce's "Partition" was stuck in my head and the line, "sneezed on the beat" just spoke to me lmao I am a mess.  
> Tell me what you think!
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://www.thedailygiggy.tumblr.com)


End file.
